Chi Chi
|gender=Female |birthdate=February 4 |deceased state=Alive |height-part2=132 cm |weight-part1=120.4 kg |occupations=Guardian of Takemi Yagami, Advancement of Biotechnology |classification=Mercenary Ninja |Kekkei Genkai=Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai |affiliations=Shishigakure, Scientific Ninja Weapons Team |clan=Yagami Family |teams= |partners=Kasumi Junko, Yagyō Uchiha, Chikara Kyōkuma, Yuna Hōtai, Yaban Anjerika |parents=Takemi Yagami~Okāsama, Auru Ōtsutsuki~Otōsan, Yinglong~Sister, Zhulong~Brother |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} ---- ---- Chi Chi (チー・チー, Chī chī) is a female Cyborg, is a young woman, created by her "mother" from a land far from the Great Shinobi Countries. she is a mysterious shinobi who serves the empress of Shishigakure as her bodyguard who is called the , she is also responsible for the Project Chordata that is responsible for everything that has become what it is today. Appearance Chi Chi is a beautiful mid height young woman with fair skin complexion and a very petite physic. She has long velvet red hair that pass her lower back, and short pointed ears. Possessing heterochromia in both eyes Chi Chi shows unique light yellow in her left eye while the right eye is seafoam green, purple roman numeral "XVIII" tattooed on her left cheek. She wears a long sleeve black chiffon Lolita blouse and black button down coat with detachable buttoned sleeves, the shirt barely conceals chi chi's large bust that shows her shaped mark located at the base of her cleavage, harem pants with ankle straps, She wore black calf-length shinobi sandals with Shishigakure's forehead protector. In Part II she now wears a red lip stick with red fingernails to match, wears a pair of two rings with green gems in each center, her body has exponentially grown into a much mature petite woman. her upper and bottom lip got a and , Chi Chi has now having medium size gauge in her now long pointy ears, a green emerald gem on her forehead, the velvet red hair being cut short to her upper back. Changing her usual style of clothing now wears a japanese kimono robe lace dress with mesh armor that goes from the waist to her ankles, wearing a pair of black ankle-length, open-toed high-heeled sandals with wooden soles. Personality Chi Chi displays a deep connection to Takemi her mother displaying a great loyalty that dwells deep into telepathic connection to her master but this connection goes back to the moment chi chi was first created from such technology she developed a mother-daughter with takemi seeing and can act more childish when she wants permission to fight someone in particular but also enjoys reading to her master or gardening whenever they have the chance. Chi Chi can act very elegant and inadequate when in a royal family meetings or having lunch with her family but tend to be a bit hot headed when she and her parents are being asked to many questions not worth her or their time. Chi Chi can be very sensitive to her emotions and her masters showing not only they have a tight parental relationship but also has linked minds, memories and emotions with each other which is shown whenever tekemi is angry chi chi gets angry as well showing how tight their connection is even when chi chi is feeling conflicted with how she suppose to feel knowing her master can sense her struggle with it. The two can also remember and share memories with one another being able to peer into ones psychic minds and see what they see or see what the other is seeing from a long distance. Her relationship with her Otōsan auru is much more like a bond the two have for one another that it's not shown through emotions but rather through military and violent interaction whenever the moment calls for it, chi chi is still a young teen so she'll still is undergoing her young stage as a child so on rare occasions she and auru would go out and pull pranks together even go out drinking together like any parent and child. Her relationship with few of her friends entirely has been more friendly then professional partnership on day off or on a mission sharing a very tight bond with Momoiro, Kokoa and Ahmya Anjerika since they all share a familiar feeling of being outcasts chi chi suggested exchanging numbers and emails to keep in touch, this sisterly bond grew exponentially after only a few months at a time showing how close their bond is to one another even in battle. Ability Byproduct of her parents DNA and biological technology, Chi Chi is regarded as a powerful holding monstrous capabilities, her power and presence puts fear in many soldiers she trained and those she work with on the field causing many to flinch and sweat nervously due to her large outburst by smashing the ground beneath her. Chi Chi is capable of holding her own against her Otōsan, one of the strongest beings in Land of Raven and her Okāsama an celestial being who is the village strongest ninja in history, her ability to adapt and calculate her opponents, take notice of jutsu's used and tactics her enemy's used against even would applaud them in working her up to a minimum of twelve percent. Chi Chi can transfer her chakra through physical contact or by using the roots around her to store it till the desired target is near allowing chakra to become a homing missile giving them chakra instead of blowing up, she is also seen absorbing chakra from others to power herself up and seem to filter out the dark chakra but is still effected likely getting a cold. Due to her body modified with three DNA strand's with both being her parents but the other having bat DNA enable her to understand and communicate with certain types of animals/bats, such as , she use them for scouting, traveling or aid her in battle as ignitors that burns the opponent using her element attacks, Chi Chi has been seen using Fire Release although it's undetermined if she has a nature Transformation. The following nature Transformation's she utilized were , , and . Body Modifications Chi Chi's body has been extensively crafted and modified by highly-advanced Shinobi-Ware to the point she became a new breed of cyborg and biological material. Her body has undergone unique changes from birth due to Takemi's genius development, Chi Chi can now undergo such changes much like the Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai without going berserk after absorbing Senjutsu. her ability to alter her body and bodily fluids to go through cellular changes even altering her DNA to make herself become someone else shows how skilled she is. Her body is extensively modified to deal damage, severely injure enemies and creature alike. Her modifications is rather astonishing sight to behold with such raw power she is able to level a building simply by injecting a wood like splinter into the ground, the detonation is powerful enough to shake a few quarter miles within the vicinity even inject these protrusions into people making them human detonating bomb which she can do via . Chi Chi's body retain powers that grows beyond plethora means, her human half and machine was able to undergo hybridization and bond together becoming dependant on both sides to survive, whenever Chi Chi's cybernetic half is weakened, her human will weaken from such techniques. Is is implied that she cannot survive without either half like a vital organ. Chi Chi's parents designed and modified unique features specifically made for her alone, with such abilities she possess but due to her being so young has limited Chi Chi to unlock most of her powers that ties directly to her Sage Transformations till Part II. Her transformation's are directly tied with her Sage Transformations and Shinobi-Ware. Sage Transformation Chi Chi's abilities are unorthodox, like and others of his clan possess the ability to undergo , unlike most that possess a , possess the ability to transform into specific forms like the 's curse seals or . Chi Chi's Transformation undergoes harsh metamorphic changes through absorbing , she can alter and partially transform parts of her body to fit for combat or airial traveling, her power scale is large near pale comparison to her parents power, however, because she absorb a large amount of natural energy, she'll become slightly sadistic and very vulgar to those around her. This symptom was explained to be some sort high or intoxication. The promising result of training gifted Chi Chi mastery over her body Transformation's that scales to several options, pale in comparison to the Jūgo's Clan ability to transform into numerous forms. Chi Chi made her forearm become a great sword with her other a spiked mace attached to a chain she can manipulate in midair, other abilities such as opening her chest crafting a miniature cannon, with enough power she can level a large building if fired several times. While Inazumagakure was under attack Chi Chi formed set of arm-boosters to throw heavily debris at the enemies breaching the north gate, produce stronger punches to dig underground or to knock on large targets or to increase her speed. During a expedition Chi Chi easily scales up the mountain by Adobe 20191230 040027.png|Transformed Chi Chi's kick. Adobe_20191230_035148.png|Chi Chi's 2nd Form up close with sparring clothes. Adobe_20191230_035642.png|Chi Chi's further enhanced 2nd form. extending her arms, reaching great lengths to move around even to use in combat that coordinate for omni-manoeuvre. Chi Chi's physical abilities, such as speed, strength, endurance, resiliency, and durability are also enhanced greatly but these Transformation's can leave Chi Chi sleepy whenever she's no longer using this. Whenever she activates her powers, the seal markings spread out in a shape of leaves across her chest, stomach and face, the leaf markings would spread out more geometric till it darkens her skin to a Aged Pink, and her sclera turn black. Also gains a reddish-brown spots spreading randomly on her sides, legs and upper forearms, her ears growing longer with small reddish-brown spots on the tip. Chi Chi can further on undergo another transformation that doubles her powers. her eyes now going from yellow (left eye) to purple and her seafoam green (right eye) to red-orange. Her body would continue to advance turning her entire body into a , even without the Transformation's she is still powerful, in this new form Chi Chi's Physical Prowess and instinct has been amplified allowing her to push Ichimaru and Genji Taka even overwhelm them both. Her wings grow and expand 170.18 cm (67.00 inches), growing scales on them. With these wings Chi Chi can blow away weapons and possibly block a , she can move and maneuver in midair at a speed no one can see at all. Her strength is great enough to shock Yagyō Uchiha who used his Susanoo to block her punch which cracked the avatar's arm, her perception and instant reflexes is fast enough to dodge an ambush of launched weapons and Fūma Shurikens even Tsuru who uses her Space-Time rifts to reach Chi Chi. Intelligence Chi Chi is rather intelligent, inheriting her Okāsama's smart wits and her Otōsan's attractive flamboyant personality, vivid ideals that made Chi Chi such unique specimen. Her intelligence excels higher than others during her time in the academy within Shishigakure, having the third highest scores in the history of the academy behind her mother and Mizuki Kinmotsu. Observant but a wild card; she process and react quickly in a fight, can't help but get carried away with the excitement of unpredictable tactics she self developed on her own, this rare trait of intelligence enable Chi Chi to respond with maximum efficiency without a single doubt of getting harm even if the stakes of dying were high. Even at a young age Chi Chi admired intuitive mind even Chi Chi dedicated her life to honor his name by passing the mantle of Uchiha's will onto her siblings. Her knowledge of is astounding but tend to have her flaws when it comes about human resources and experimenting with the genome that contains the genes and noncoding DNA ect. The risk and boundless potential allowed Chi Chi to continue her work and foresee project chordata till the end. Stats Category:Bionic-Cyborg Category:Shinobi Category:Shishigakure Resident Category:New Era Category:LGBT Character